Don't You Dare Hurt Kurt
by byitisee
Summary: Set shortly after the beginning of Klaine, the new couple visits the New Directions. Cue hurt/comfort...


Blaine glanced at his watch. It felt like Kurt should've been back by now. They were visiting McKinley for a spontaneous New Directions performance in the auditorium, and Kurt left several minutes ago to use the restroom. Nervous about his boyfriend whenever they were outside of the safety of Dalton—even if Kurt wasn't worried about it—Blaine finally got up to check on him. That wasn't too clingy, right?

"Kurt?" Blaine rounded a corner to see his boyfriend pinned against a locker by Karofsky. "Kurt! Get the hell away from my boyfriend!" Karofsky glanced at Blaine with a smile, and gave Kurt one more harsh shove before walking away. Blaine gasped as he saw the back of Kurt's head connect with the locker, and ran to catch him as he lost his balance.

"I'm fine; it's not bad." Kurt would've been more convincing if he hadn't followed it with a groan.

"Oh my god, Kurt, did he hit you?" Blaine was crouching at eye level next to him on the floor with both hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Not really, it's fine, Blaine. It's not that bad." Kurt had a resigned look on his face as he closed his eyes against the pain.

"You're bleeding! What do you mean it's not that bad?"

"Ok please stop shouting." Kurt winced and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry, what else did he do?" Blaine asked with notably quieter fury.

"Nothing, he just wanted to scare me. He's done worse." Kurt mumbled the last part.

"Wait, worse than this?" Blaine winced at the volume of his voice and took a breath to calm down. "Ok, we'll talk about that later. How bad is it? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no, my head will stop bleeding in a few minutes, and I have pain meds in my backpack." Kurt sounded like this was just an everyday slushy to the face, but Blaine was horrified at how his boyfriend had been treated before enrolling at Dalton. "Help me up?"

Blaine took his hands and helped him to his feet. As Kurt stood up, the room started spinning, and he felt two hands steadying him and gently pushing him back to the floor. "Whoa, ok, let's get you back down. How hard did you hit your head?"

Kurt took a shaky breath through the pain. "Harder than I thought, I guess. Maybe I'll just sit here for a minute."

"No, I don't like keeping you in the hallway. Maybe the choir room?"

"He's not coming back," but Blaine was already helping him back to his feet and supporting about half of his weight as they made their way down the hall.

Once they reached the choir room, Blaine sat on the floor with his back against the wall and let Kurt lean against his chest and close his eyes in the dark, quiet room.

It was Rachel who finally interrupted the peace. "Kurt? You and Blaine left your backpacks in the auditorium. Kurt!"

"Who the hell did this to you? Was it Karofsky? I'm gonna kill him!" Finn was already marching out the door.

"Finn, wait, I'm ok." Kurt propped himself up a little more, but had to close his eyes against the wave of dizziness.

"You're clearly not ok Kurt, what happened?" Rachel was kneeling next to the couple on the floor now as the rest of glee club crowded around and began asking similar questions.

"Quiet, please! He hit his head. Where's his backpack?" Blaine tried to convey his confidence and urgency without sounding scared or being too loud. Kurt's wince showed that he wasn't completely successful.

"Right here," Artie was already bringing it over and pulling out his pills. "Three right?"

Kurt just nodded and held his hand out, but Blaine winced at the further confirmation that this wasn't a one-time problem.

"Kurt, can you tell us what happened? I need to report this." Mr. Shue sounded pained, but made sure to keep his voice low.

"I'm not even a student here anymore. It's fine."

"I still need to report the student who bullied you. Was it David?"

Kurt nodded as he turned his head away from the now brightly lit room and into his boyfriend's blazer.

"Can I just take him home?" Blaine was looking at Kurt, but the question was directed at Mr. Shue.

"Of course. Finn, help them up."

As Finn and Blaine helped bring Kurt to his feet, the two stumbled under the increasing weight as Kurt's knees buckled. "Kurt! Oh god, Kurt, wake up!" Was shouted from everywhere in the small room. Mr. Shue jumped to help the two boys keep the suddenly dead weight from hitting the floor.

Finn looked like he could barely keep from going after Karofsky then and there, but Blaine could only replay the terrifying image of his boyfriend collapsing into his arms. Blaine felt tears falling down his face when Kurt's unconscious head hit his shoulder, and had to keep reminding himself that pulling Kurt into a full hug at the moment would make both of them lose balance. Right now, he had to focus on getting Kurt home.

Between Blaine and Finn's athletic strength and Kurt's pretty lightweight form, the two managed to pick him up—one supporting each of Kurt's arms—and walk in the middle of what became a procession of Glee students heading towards Mr. Shue's car.

It was about an hour later when Kurt woke up in his bed to the soft humming of "Blackbird". The song stopped as soon as Blaine saw Kurt was awake, and suddenly he was on the bed. "Blaine, I'm fine."

"You've been out for an hour."

"So I was tired."

"You passed out in the choir room when we were getting ready to leave. Finn and I had to carry you in here. How's your head?" Blaine couldn't help the fresh tears that followed the tracks of earlier ones he hadn't bothered to wipe away.

"Really, I'm ok." Kurt's eyes were closed again. "You can stop worrying."

"No, I can't because I watched you get shoved head-first into a locker and then had to support you when you lost your balance and then fainted and I've sat here for an hour hating that you've gone through this but hating so much more that it's somehow normal for you. You shouldn't take something like this in stride, Kurt. No one should be treated like that. Ever. Least of all someone as kind and amazing as you."

Kurt sighed. "I know, it's just-" He closed his eyes again and brought a hand to his head.

"Your head?"

"Not… that bad."

Blaine didn't miss the wince. "Want to go back to sleep?" Kurt nodded. "Ok, um, is it alright if I stay?"

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at how adorably concerned his boyfriend was. "Only if you sing me to sleep," He responded with a smirk.

"Deal."

Kurt drifted back to sleep with Blaine right next to him carding through his hair and singing a sweet, mellow remix of "Teenage Dream".


End file.
